the other side of the gate: fma story
by fmafanatic91
Summary: i know my stories aren't very interesting but i think this story is interesting. this story is Ed and Al's point of veiw as to what happens if no one knew of their transmutation. please read and review


**i know my stories aren't very interesting but i'm trying**

"Al."said Ed as he arose off of the ground

Ed waited a few minutes

"Al!"Ed screamed

Ed looked around the room. Al was no where to be found

something formed in front of Ed

Ed looked at the gate

"_What is this place_?"Ed asked himself as he looked around the room

suddenly Ed heard a noise. It was Al screaming

"Al!"yelled Ed

"Brother!"screamed Al

Ed saw him as Al was being pulled away by something but, Ed could not seem to figure out what it was

Ed grabbed Al's shoe but he was being pulled away

Al was out of site

Ed saw the room again. A transmutation circle was in front of him and he saw Al's shoe

Ed decided to bring Al back

"Where are we going?"asked Al

"We're going on a train."said Ed

It was a little past midnight and Ed and Al made an escape outside of their house after they burned it

"Why are we going by train?"asked Al

"Because I don't want anyone to see us."said Ed

Ed and Al said nothing to each other until a wolf was running by the train far off by a hill

"Ed?"asked Al

"What?"asked Ed

"Did I ever pet a wolf?"asked Al

"I don't think so."said Ed

"I miss being a human."said Al

"Can we please not talk about it?"asked Ed as he got an oil can from his jacket pocket for his arm

Ed and Al fell asleep later as the train stopped

"We're stopping at Central!"called the conductor over the microphone

Al woke up

"Ed I think that's our stop."said Al as he shook Ed awake

"What?"asked Ed rubbing his eyes

"Let's go."said Al as he grabbed ahold of Ed's arm

Ed and Al boarded off of the train and started walking down the road toward a hotel

"Will they let me in there?"asked Al

"They should."said Ed

"How?"asked Al

"I have a plan, I get into the suit and you act like you're my armor and don't talk."said Ed

Al bent down and let Ed inside the armor

"Hi."said Ed

"Hi and welcome."said the desk clerk

"I want a room."said Ed

"I'm afraid I can't let you in with your armor on."said the desk clerk

"Ok."said Ed

Ed and Al walked out of the hotel

"Got any other ideas?"asked Al

"I'm thinking."said Ed

"I have an idea."said Al as five minutes passed by

"What's your idea?"asked Ed

"You can walk in the hotel and carry me as your suit of armor and when we get in the room i can stand and talk."said Al

"They said they wouldn't let me in the hotel."said Ed

"They said they wouldn't let you in with your armor on."said Al

"Good point."said Ed as he got up from the ground

as they were walking toward the hotel Ed said something

"Al, I was thinking."said Ed

"What?"asked Al

"We should tell Winry about what happened a week ago."said Ed

"Why?"asked Al

"Because she's someone we trust."said Ed

"What if Pinako reads it?"asked Al

"I don't know I just don't want everyone to know that you don't have a body and I have two metal limbs."said Ed

"And besides Winry's automail is better than the storebought ones i got."said Ed

"We can write a letter once we get in the hotel."said Al

later that night Al was watch ing Ed write a letter to Winry

the letter said

_Dear Winry,_

_I need you to go somewhere where there's no one around. What I want to tell you only you can know. Al and I are in Central and we ran away from home. It's because we failed a transmutation. Al doesn't have a body and he's in a suit of armor. I lost two limbs. I bought automail but I need you to make automail for me. We want you to meet us the minute you get this. You can tell Pinako this but if you don't that's ok. Bye._

_see you later,_

_Edward Elric_

"Will she believe us?"asked Al

"I hope she does."said Ed

Winry woke up looking at the ceiling

"Winry there's a letter that came for you!" yelled Pinako from the living room

Winry jumped out of bed. She hoped the letter was from Ed because she hasn't seen him for a while

"Who is it from?"asked Winry

"I don't know the letter doesn't say."said Pinako handing the letter to Winry

Winry opened the letter and sat silent for a moment

"It's from Ed."said Winry


End file.
